roaterafandomcom-20200215-history
Rolan
Rolan's Appearance This 7'2'' man wears little more than a kilt, hand wraps, and a scarf around his neck. His skin looks like it's been unnaturally darkened whilst his eyes glow softly with a golden light. He's extremely muscular and carries himself with a passive charisma that draws others around to his leadership. On his body are a number of tribal tattoos, usually with the features of flaming stars as some of them fall down his skin. They bear significant meaning to him, although he doesn't often discuss them. When infuriated, his temperature rises and he starts to radiate heat waves, starting to trail behind mirages as if he's a burning angel, a reference to a bloodline long lost. Personality Rolan has no shame, extremely blunt and straightforward, he has no problems telling people the way he sees things. Which considering his rather vice filled personality means that he'll often inform women that they are in fact, quite beautiful. Something he's willingly and freely do. A lifetime of dealing with raids and underground assaults has left Rolan quick to react in violent situations, and despite his rather laid-back personality, he is often alert enough to be paying attention. The need to care for his allies placed high on his list of priorities. 5 Things Your Character Fears (From Least to Greatest) * Failure - The people around me. They are my family, they are my treasures. I do not wish to fail them. * Being Trapped '- I am not a pet, I am not a slave. I am free, and I will always be free. * '''Dying dishonorably - '''I am not honor bound to my pride, but I refuse to die whimpering and wailing. * '''Watching someone he cares about die -' All I can see is all I can protect. I refuse to let someone I could have protected die. * '''Losing Everything - '''there's being separated from what you know, and then losing everything. I can bear the former, I'd be tortured by the latter. ' 4 Things Your Character Loves Dearly (From Least to Most) * '''Fighting - '"I love the rushing feeling on my blood and I love the adrenaline of combat." * Good Food - '"I enjoy the finest foods of the land." * '''Good Drinks - '"I love a good strong drink that'll get me pleasantly buzzed." * 'Censored - '"He he he he he." 2 Things Your Character is Embarassed About (From Least to Greatest) * '''His attachment to his scarf * SUPER SECRET Aspirations * Obtain ??? knowledge of all the the fairest maidens of the realm. * Try the finest foods and drink the finest wines * Create a glorious tribe Relationships * Fia - Damn that booty extremely fine * Mika - Damn that booty fine * Gavin - Damn that booty extremely fine * Alyssa - Damn that booty fine * Hilda - DOSE THIGHS DOUGH * Santiago - Damn that booty fine * Sazu - Damn that booty fine * Chyrss - Damn that booty extremely fine History Born to a pair of adventurers in the Numeria wastes, Rolan lived a happy, pleasurable childhood. Cared for deeply by both parents, they instilled a deep love of life in their child who would live vibrantly and happily as a member of his tribe. There weren't many things of major note in his childhood, however his parents left the tribe as soon as he became an adult. This was of no matter for the man, who will he loved them deeply, was independent enough to recognize that where they had gone was likely to someplace important to them. Never once questioning their intent as he moved to take the mantle of leading a small group of barbarian Raiders who would wander the Numerian Wastes. They often offered protection to travelers, but would raid some of the Technic league encampments should they be too poorly guarded. Finally, at the edge of 28, he came to one of the highest positions of the tribe. Being a tribal war-leader. He had taken the tests, and done the proving. All that remained was to prove his power. To take up a great weapon that had been rumored as too heavy to lift, and to dangerous to wield. As Rolan stepped Forward to take upon the weapon, he then found himself in the titan skull of akasa kas. A new place where he'd stride forth bravely to make his mark upon the world or die trying. Inside 01 All men have things they value things they hold close. The beauty of love, being that it allows men to hold some'one' close. Letting them in to provide relief for the daily aches and pains life allowed one to acquire. The difficulties of struggling day after day. A loved some'one' could work magic and miracles. Rolan knew this. he had seen it in his parents, but also himself. The magic someone could work if you cared about them. He adored the things he would learn about this someone. Having been a fighter, the man was proud, but fully able to accept others for what they were. Partially in thanks to a certain special woman who had influenced him. Although... this lesson would only be learned as Rolan held her in his arms for the last time. His pure focus on fighting prowess had left him unable to heal her, and he could only watch as the life faded from her eyes. Her beautiful lively eyes slowly becoming dull, growing cold and colorless as the life dripped away. Her hand on his cheek as she tried one more time to comfort him, before that too, fell away. A bloody stain permanently marked upon it. Then with a sudden movement, she came to life once more and went to bite at Rolan's neck. Unwilling to move away from her. Unwilling to see her go, unwilling to let go of her as he held her close. Her hands clawing at his sides and creating bloody tracts on his skin as she let out feral growls. Tears filled the man's eyes, but not from the pain, but from loss. Moving his hands to her head to pull the woman away and stare into her eyes for the last time. Blinded by the water flowing from his eyes, he missed sight of everything. The slightest flicker of intellect in her eyes. The faint smile, and the words she mouthed. Instead, Rolan smashed her head upon the ground. Crushing her skull like a rotten watermelon as gore exploded from it. a splatter painting the ground around them as he let out a roar. One of grievous pain and suffering. Mourning the loss of his wife. Mourning the loss of his unborn child. A scream of complete and utter frustration that sought to shake the heavens. The man collapsing and hugging her body whilst sobbing. Her growing cold unchanging, no matter how much he wished her to warm up. Inside 02 "Rolan!" a voice calls "Rolan!!" it tries again "ROOOOLAAAAANNNN!!!" they yell one more time. "Rolan you dense battle addict!" the crisp sound of someone being smacked upside the head rings out into the cool arid air, as the man in question comes to. His body covered in scabs from just barely healed wounds. Shifting slightly on his rocky seat. "What is it Eylith." Rolan growled softly to her, his voice husky and broken from being used to a raw state. It had contained no welcome or sign of being glad to see his friend, and instead contained a dull lifelessness to it, as if the will to live had fled the body of the man. His eyes blinking slowly. The golden hue to them having faded out to reveal black pools of despair and regret. "What the actual fuck are you doing sitting out here all alone?! Why aren't you grieving with the others! Why aren't you comforting the others like every other time?!" The woman asked him. her voice clearly stressed and concerned. moving around to the front of the larger man and pressing her hands to his knees, looking him clearly into the eyes. "Oh piss off." Rolan cursed, immediately shifting to turn to face away from her, immediately responding with the simplest way of expressing his thoughts to the matter, which was along the lines of 'that can fuck right off' Crossing his arms as he did so in a clear indication that he was done with the conversation. Something that earned him another SLAP which was responded to with a snarl of anger. Eylith moved back to face him again "What. You think mourning her is going to bring her back? You think sitting out here alone and praying that some stray bullet takes your head off is going to fix anything? do you think that anyone down there is any happier? That they feel any better. One of their strongest defenders has fucked off on his own, and refuses to talk with anyone. Do you think that makes them feel safer? This finally provokes a verbal reaction from the dark-skinned man who lets out a mixture betwen a growl and a snarl as he gives a guttural reply of "You can fuck right off with that. They broke through to the civilians. As if I can comfortably call myself defender if I couldn't fucking defend." ""what?!" the woman practically shrieked in an intensely annoyed noise of fury. "What the fuck do you mean broke through? They came through the fucking ground! How were you supposed to even know or defend against that?" "IT IS MY JOB!" Rolan abruptly stood and yelled. "IT WAS WHAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO DO. AND I FAILED." '' Eylith took a few steps back, glad she hadn't once again tried the maneuver of resting herself on the man's knees, for she would assuredly have been thrown off. Yet, as terrifying as Rolan was, his response only served to continue to piss her off "YOU MAY BE A WOMAN'S DREAM, BUT YOU AREN'T PERFECT YOU DIPSHIT." "Tha-" Rolan starts "NO''" she barked in response, taking a step towards him "Do you serious think you're supposed to plan for every eventualiy? for every situation? You stopped the worst of the assault single-handedly as soon as you noticed the main camp was under attack. You are the reason why so few died." "Then why is she dead??? Eylith? Why couldn't I do anything?" Rolan said, his jaw clenched. His hands audibly clenching into balled fists as the emotions surged up within him. His eyes catching fire and turning gold "Why did you marry the bravest woman you could find? Of course she was going to defend the other women to the death. It didn't matter to her, she was always going to fight! It wasn't anything you could've changed." Eylith replied, her tone growing softer as she spoke "Sis was always like that... she'd never pass down from a good fight. Even with you." "I..." Rolan started, and then stopped "I know." Eylith said, approaching the man and hugging him whose shoulders started to shake in silence, mimicking heavy sobs, that never came, that were never vocalized, the choked voice being the only indiciation of the immense pain that the man was now carrying in his heart "I don't want to..." "I know. but they need you, because if not you, then who else will smile? Who'll tell them that it'll get better? if you're not there like every other time, then they'll be trapped. Their loved ones too. You need to set them free Rolan." "I don't want to..." "But that doesn't change what is required to be done. If we linger too long, who knows when the next attack may come. If we're not prepared, then we'll lose much, much more." Eylith continued to counsel the heartbroken man. "But I don't want to." Rolan said pathetically "But she would want you to." Eyltih offered a final counter "Fuck..." Inside 03 kneeling at the mound of earth that marked her burial place. Rolan was the last amongst his people to leave. Given the time and space as their party leader to mourn over all the dead, he couldn't help but mourn over two in particular. But this was something nobody could fault him for. All men would have trouble grieving for anyone else but their most dearly loved when the time came. Brushing his hands over the inscripted stones, his heart tightened to the point of being impossible to bear yet again. The man with an unbreakable spine hunching over in pain. his hands held up close to his chest as if they could do something to warm up the icy coldness that was stealing over him. His scars cracking open and bleeding on their own from the tension his muscles made upon the skin. "I wanted it to be different." "I wanted to be sure you would be the one thing I never lost." "My sunrise and sunset, my moon and sun, to the very dusk of my life. I had only seen a future where it was the two of us side by side." "Why. When you were pregnant, would you stand up and fight?" "Why, when you were weakened, would you change into the battle?" "Why? when you were like this, would you do this?" "Your life was worth a hundred times more than mine." "A thousand. You were supposed to carry on if I couldn't." "Why, when it was my death foretold." "Why?" Rolan sinks to the ground. His hands clasped together in prayer for a few moments. "Gorum, take this warrior into the halls of battle, to wage combat as she so loved. Pharasma, guide her heart and protect her from the claws of daemons.." The barbarian evokes the names of all of his favored gods, asking for their care and protection of his beloved. Spending an hour of time lost in this before standing up. "You do realize you can't delay any longer." Eylith's voice suddenly states behind him "Yes. I know that we need supplies, I'll be heading out on the next raid in a few hours." Rolan says, cracking his knuckles and neck. "I'll gather the men." Eylith thusly replies, only for Rolan to raise a hand up, which she interrupts with a threat "You try and go off on your own and we'll hunt YOU down to beat into unconsciousness fuckwit." This causes Rolan to sigh "hat mouth on you rains nothing but abuse sometimes, you know that right?" "Aye. Sis said it was my charming point, you know?" Category:Characters